Cat Eyes Cafe
by HeartWing3113
Summary: A Mage running from his past,a Slayer who wishes for revenge,A seer aiding the slayer,2 children searching for something..Fate brought them together in a cafe called Cat Eyes,Secrets revealed,Friendships and Love tested.. Will they stay strong?or crumble?
1. The Meeting

A/N: gomen if some of the characters are OOC im trying my best to get their attitudes right and if my japanese is wrong im kind of new to this so reviews are very much welcomed may they be positive or negative and if i have wrong grammar or spelling please do tell me so that i can improve them well reviews are reviews. Suggestions are very much loved too ^^ This is my first fanfic so please have mercy and bear with me T.T btw the clothes they're wearing are the same clothes they wore in Outo country and i made OCs  
>Disclaimer:i do not own Tsubasa Chronicles<p>

Warning: boyxboy and alternative universe (fai and kurogane havent met yet,etc etc.)  
>Chapter 1<br>In a country called Outo, a certain mage with blue eyes and blonde hair silently sits under a sakura tree as the full moon shines brightly in the dark night. He stares at the moon above him with eyes full of sad and painful memories when suddenly a vampire came running through the sakura trees just a few meters away from him, while a boy with crimson red eyes and black hair caught up and went in front of the vampire. Interested by the scene happening, the mage went to take a closer look...  
>A couple of minutes ago...<br>"Dammit, why the hell do i have to look for the new waiter?" a black haired slayer with crimson red eyes said as he continued walking. "I should be out hunting, not getting some unknown waiter" he muttered and started cursing when he felt the aura of a vampire nearby. He cracked his knuckles together. "The damned waiter can wait for later right now im off to hunt me a vampire" he smirked as he followed the vampire's aura, which led him closer and closer to a field full of sakura trees. But it seemed like the vampire noticed him and started running through the trees, the vampire fast but the slayer was faster and easily caught up with the vampire. The vampire stopped knowing that running was useless so he brought out a knife from his pocket and quickly moved forward but the slayer already predicted his movements and waited for the right moment to draw his sword. The battle was quickly finished and so the black haired boy went to the vampires dead body then took out a lighter lit the body. He waited until the body was turned into ashes when he heard someone clapping from behind a tree.  
>Clapping his hands the mage emerged from the tree and said with a playful smile "hyuu that was a great such an awesome fight black-san"<br>"it's not black-san its Kurogane" the slayer, Kurogane said  
>"hai Kuro-puu then?" the blonde teased<br>Kurogane felt a vein in his head pop "its KUROGANE you bastard!"  
>"aw Kuro-wanwan has such a short temper"<br>"say that one more time and i will kill you" Kurogane threatened while sending the blond a death glare  
>"waah Kuro-wan is so scary" the blonde said at his attempt to show mock fear only ruined by his smile<br>"you little bas-" Kurogane was cut short when a flying white manju hit his head and it landed on the ground  
>"ara what is that white creature beside you Kuro-tan?" the mage said with a smile while pointing at the white rabbit looking creature beside Kurogane<br>"Mokona is Mokona" mokona asked gleefully  
>"nice to meet you Mokona im-" he was cut short when Kurogane talked<br>"Oi white manju were going home" Kurogane declared as he started to walk away  
>"wait Kurogane what about the new waiter?" Mokona said jumping onto Kuroganes shoulder.<br>But the blonde followed and caught up with Kurogane's pace  
>"i dont care about that idiot waiter he'll just have to find the cafe" he said to Mokona in an annoyed tone then looked over to the blonde" oi why are you following me?"<br>"well kuro-sama its because the place im going to is the same way as yours" Fai replied. Kurogane could only make a sound 'hmph' after a couple of minutes the 2 and mokona arrive in front of a place called cat eyes. fai opened the door "Konban Wa" he said greeting them a good evening. Sakura who was sitting near the counter stood up and said said "welcome back Kurogane-san and um...who are you with Kurogane-san?"  
>"some idiot that followed me here" Kurogane replied<br>Tomoyo then entered the room "welcome back Kurogane"  
>Tomoyo changed her attention from Kurogane to Fai "ah you must be Fai-san? the new waiter" Tomoyo asked "hai that would be me" fai replied<br>"you'll start working the day after tomorrow your room is one the second floor beside Kurogane's room " she said  
>"hai arigato" Fai replied<p>

"wait a sec hime this idiot is the new waiter?" kurogane asked annoyed that the blonde idiot would be staying in the same roof as him.  
>"Fai-san why don't you properly introduce yourself to Kurogane and the others" Tomoyo said<br>'I think ill skip some things about me since the less they know the happier they'll be" he thought before talking "i am Fai D. Flourite I come from the country of Celes. I am 21 years old, i travel to various countries for a reason that cannot be said but i will be working here starting the day after tomorrow" Fai explained with his usual smile "thats all you need to know about me" then he bowed  
>kurogane could feel that theres something he didnt tell them...well not that he cared anyway as long as it doesnt bring danger to tomoyo-hime and the kids.<br>"i suppose we should all properly introduce ourselves as well Kurogane, Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said  
>"h-hai i am Syaoran and this is Sakura-hime we are both 16 years old" Syaoran said pointing towards his childhood friend "We both come from Clow country but an evil wizard took Sakura-hime's magic cards that are very important to her and so the high priest teleported us out of Clow country to look for hime's magic cards" He explained<br>"Thats when we met Tomoyo-chan and Kurogane. They saved us from demons they were sugoi" Sakura continued  
>"hai thats why i am training as Kurogane-san's apprentice so i can protect Sakura-hime" Syaoran said with a serious tone.<br>"Ganbattane on your quest Syaoran-kun, Sakura-chan" Fai said smiling brightly as he wished the two goodluck  
>"hai arigato Fai-san" Sakura said smiling sweetly while Syaoran just nodded<br>"what about you Kuro-puu? Mind giving me a more detailed info on yourself?" Fai said poking Kurogane's arm  
>"why the hell would I introduce myself to an idio-" Kurogane didnt get a chance to finish when Tomoyo stepped on his foot "what the hell was that for?"<br>"anyway ill explain for kurogane and myself" Tomoyo said shifting her attention from kurogane to fai" I am Tomoyo age 16 I am a dream seer and this is Kurogane age 22 he is a slayer and we both come from the country called Nihon" she explained  
>"hyuu a slayer so thats why you were so good at fighting" Fai commented<br>"urusai and whats with the 'hyuu'?" Kurogane said  
>"well I can't whistle so I say hyuu instead" Fai explained<br>Tomoyo cleared her throat to get the attention of the 2 "Nihon have been continuously been at war with demons. But we were outnumbered and lost the war. "she continued explaining "almost everyone were killed there were a few surviviors including me and kurogane survived"  
>"thats why ill become the strongest slayer and kill every demon until theres none left" kurogane said smiling at his resolve. "while I will accompany him in his journey to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" Tomoyo sighed<br>"thats pretty interesting" Fai said  
>Tomoyo clapped her hands about twice "that should be enough introductions tonight, Kurogane take fai-san to his room" Tomoyo ordered.<br>"What why me?" Kurogane complained  
>"i can go to my room by myself but who knows i might accidentally end up in Kuro-rin's room" Fai said laughing<br>" fine" Kurogane growled then motioned fai to follow him  
>Up on the second floor...<br>"i didnt know Kuro-puu could be so nice" fai giggled as they reached his room "Urusai" Kurogane said loudly  
>"wah Kuro-rin is so loud"<br>"i said urusai idiot and quit the nicknames its Kurogane, Ku-ro-ga-ne get it idiot?"  
>"hai hai goodnight kuro-puppy" Fai said as he quickly entered the room and closed the door.<br>"i told you to stop the nicknames!" Kurogane said outloud but the other did not reply so Kurogane decided to go to his own room beside Fai's.  
>"that is one weird idiot.." he murmured 'he's hiding something I'll just keep a close eye on him' Kurogane thought as he lied down on his bed 'as long as it won't endanger Tomoyo-hime and the kids' he thought as he slept<br>Fai leaned against the door thinking 'i wonder how long it will take for him to find me..' he sighed standing up and heading towards his bed 'i should just enjoy my freedom while i still have it and make sure that no one finds out my secrets.' Fai thought before he drifted into sleep.  
>Downstairs...<br>"Syaoran-kun,Sakura-chan you two can go to sleep its already 9pm im sure you 2 are tired and im closing the cafe already" Tomoyo said  
>"Un" Sakura nodded and smiled<br>"h-hai" her childhood friend said agreeing  
>"goodnight Tomoyo-chan" sakura said tugging Syaoran's arm "let's go Syaoran-kun"<br>"hai, good night Tomoyo-sama" Syaoran said as he and Sakura made their way upstairs  
>Tomoyo nodded her head "goodnight you two i bid you sweet dreams" she then proceeded to close the shop. She sighed thinking about the dream she had in the past about a blue eyed mage and a crimson eyed slayer...<br>Morning in Outo country...  
>the night has passed and the morning sun has come up but even so early in the morning it's already very noisy.<br>Kurogane awoke 'damn i hope that blond idiot was just a dream' he thought as he left his room and made his way downstairs only to be greeted by a familiar blond haired blue eyed boy "good morning kuro-puppy" fai happily sang as he was wiping the counter.  
>"it's never good to see you" he replied<br>fai pretending to look hurt while smiling said "aw Kuro-doggy hates me im so sad" a vein on the warriors head popped "damn you i said quit it with the nicknames" and so the chase began "come back here you bastard" Kurogane shouted "hehe Kuro-wan is so scary" Fai said while running. Tomoyo then descended the stairs "whats with all this ruckus?" she asked yawning and rubbing her eyes "good morning Tomoyo-chan" fai greeted happily "me and kuro-tan were just playing tag" "who the hell would want to play tag with an idiot like you?" Tomoyo sighed "could you 2 be a bit more quiet? Sakura and Syaoran-kun are still sleeping" " hai gomen" Fai said as Tomoyo took a seat on a chair beside the counter "here Tomoyo-chan i made some hot chocolate" Fai said putting a cup of hot chocolate on the counter in front of Tomoyo. Tomoyo took a sip of the hot chocolate then she looked up at Fai "oishii Fai-san i didnt know you could cook" she said as Fai just smiled and went back to cleaning some cups and looked towards the stairs. Syaoran along with Sakura were going down the steps downstairs "good morning Syaoran-kun,Sakura-chan would you like some hot chocolate?" Fai asked. "Un" Sakura happily nodded "h-hai arigato Fai-san" Syaoran said. Fai gave them each a cup of hot chocolate then mokona hopped on the counter "Mokona wants too" mokona sang hai hai" Fai replied and gave mokona some hot chocolate.  
>"alright then Kurogane go to the information booth and bring Fai-san with you so he can get used to the surroundings" Tomoyo said.<br>"fine as long as the idiot doesn't get in my way" Kurogane said grinning  
>"hai ill do my best not to get in your way kuro-sama" Fai replied<br>They both make their way outside and start walking towards the information booth. "Ja ne" Sakura said waving beside Tomoyo  
>In the streets...<br>'demons...are they Ashura-ou's? have they figured out im here?' Fai thought 'no it's a bit too soon so I'll just hope it's not his'  
>Kurogane noticed that the idiot mage was too quiet i mean he liked it that the blonde idiot was quiet but its pretty unusual<br>"Oi" he said. Fai snapped out of his thoughts "hai Kuro-tan?" Fai said with his trademark smile "your spacing out idiot"  
>"ah gomen kuro-tan i was just thinking how much fun this walk is with you" fai said<br>"Urusai!"  
>"aw kuro-puu is so cute when he's angry"<br>"get my name right its KURO-"  
>"tan" fai finished laughing<br>"im going to murder you, you stupid blonde!" kurogane shouted  
>"uwah im soo scared~" fai said faking fear while smiling but then he noticed they were in front of a big house or temple<br>" is this the information booth?" fai asked his companion but kurogane only nodded and went inside the open door. They were greeted by a girl in a red kimono " how may i help you gentlemen?" she asked  
>" hello there i am Fai and this grumpy looking man is Kuro-" fai was cut of of when kurogane finished the sentence for him "-gane its kurogane and who are you calling grumpy?" he shot an irritated look at fai "oops did i say that?" fai said putting his hand near his mouth "why you-" kurogane was about to start arguing when fai talked "anyway do you happen to be from the information booth?" he said looking at the girl in kimono. "yes i am Eri what would you like to know?" she asked<br>"we would like to know about the demons that recently appeared" fai said  
>"yes recently demons have appeared more frequently in random places but it is said that the demons are being controlled by a man in white cloak " she explained<p>

"thank you very much" fai bowed. He and kurogane left towards the street. Kurogane noticing once more that the Fai was quiet he was about to talk but Fai grabbed his arm and ran towards an alley in between 2 houses. Fai covered Kurogane's mouth "shh theres a demon that been following us since a while ago" fai said in a barely audible voice .Kurogane nodded and fai let go of him "stay here and stay out of my way" he told fai "hai hai kuro-sama" fai saluted and kurogane went out of the alley to face the demon. The demon looked pretty human if not for his claws. The demon lunged at Kurogane but he managed to dodge. The demon kept doing the same thing until they were near the alley fai was in, the demon moved towards Fai "shit run you idiot" kurogane shouted but fai did no such thing "dammit" kurogane dashed towards fai and luckily he reached him in time to push him out of the hit the wall pretty hard whileKurogane brought out his sword and slashed at the advancing demon, cutting him in half. Kurogane brought a lighter out and threw it at the demons body allowing it to burn. Fai clapped his hands "sugoi Kuro-sama" he complimented but Kurogane only shot him an annoyed look "why didnt you run or at least move when the demon went after you?" Kurogane shouted at the blonde who was on the ground sitting while rubbing his back. "I was too scared to move kuro-rin and couldnt you have pushed me a bit more gentler?" fai reasoned "your own fault for not moving" kurogane said "kuro-rin such a meanie" fai said standing up and brushing off the dust off his clothes."its getting dark kuro-rin we should go back to the cafe" Fai said with that smile of his as they started walking towards the cafe.  
>"how can you still have that stupid grin when you were almost killed by a demon?"<br>"because i have you to protect me kuro-puu" Fai said with sad eyes but a happy grin.  
>Not expecting an answer like that Kurogane stuttered "i-i didnt save you because i wanted to i just thought that Tomoyo would murder me if i let the new waiter die under my watch"<br>"whatever you say kuro-wanwan" Fai teased  
>"urusai" he said then he remembered how fai knew about the demon "oi idiot how did you know there was a demon nearby?" kurogane asked suspiciously looking at Fai<br>"well kuro-tan i thought it was a stalker at first but then i saw the claws" Fai anwered wearing his usual smile.  
>"why did the demon go after you? usually they attack slayers or those with power before regular humans" Kurogane continued his interrogation<br>"aw K

uro-sama worries so much about me? Such a caring person" Fai teased.  
>"Urusai i could care less about what happens to you" kurogane said<br>"Then stay out of my business Kuro-puppy" Fai said with a smile but his eyes say otherwise.  
>Kurogane glared at Fai "you're a coward hiding behind a mask of happiness" he said as he walks ahead of Fai and is barely seen in the crowd of people<br>Fai stepped back and leaned on the lamp post laughing and talking with himself "you may be right Kuro-sama but if i dare to remove this mask those around me will be filled with only sadness and despair." he stopped laughing and bowed his head allowing his bangs to cover his face "if only you knew Kuro-tan what happened in the past you would only shower me with pity" he regained his composure "and no one wants that right Kuro-sama"

A/N: How was it? Any violent reactions? or positive reactions ? Please review and let me know how to make it better... or if it's too long or too short or you can't understand the plot just pm or review and I will gladly explain ^^. Im thinking if i should put a summary of the chapter or not...anyway suggestions and reviews please ^^. Oh i forgot to ask is this okay like 3rd person POV? Or should i make Fai and kurogane's own POVs for the next chapter? Im also not used to using fanfiction so if you can tell me how to do some things i'd appreciate but you don't have to just reading the story and reviewing is enough ^^. I might revise later on depending on your reviews...


	2. Welcome Party

**A/N: okay I admit I am a very slow updater but that's only because no one ever reviews or suggests things and when that happens I become very sad and stop working on the fanfic **** but anyway thanks to MIRARIKO for reviewing ^^ Again I am very sorry if there is any OOC and wrong starts of in a normal Pov but near the end or middle they have their own Pov.  
>Disclaimer: As everyone knows the obvious, I do not own TRC.<strong>  
><em>Previously on Cat Eyes Cafe:<br>"why did the demon go after you? Usually they attack slayers or those with power before regular humans" Kurogane continued his interrogation  
>"aw Kuro-sama worries so much about me? Such a caring person" Fai teased.<br>"Urusai I could care less about what happens to you" kurogane said  
>"Then stay out of my business Kuro-puppy" Fai said with a smile but his eyes say otherwise.<br>Kurogane glared at Fai "you're a coward hiding behind a mask of happiness" he said as he walks ahead of Fai and is barely seen in the crowd of people  
>Fai stepped back and leaned on the lamp post laughing and talking with himself "you may be right Kuro-sama but if I dare to remove this mask those around me will be filled with only sadness and despair." he stopped laughing and bowed his head allowing his bangs to cover his face "if only you knew Kuro-tan what happened in the past you would only shower me with pity" he regained his composure "and no one wants that right Kuro-sama"<em>  
>In the Cafe...<br>"Tadaima Sakura-chan, Syaoran-kun~" Fai said upon entering the cafe  
>"Okairi Fai-san" Syaoran said<br>"Ano...where is Kurogane-san?" Sakura shyly asked  
>"eh? I thought he went back to the cafe" Fai said wondering where he might've gone 'hm wait maybe he went out to hunt that demon maybe to let say relieve some stress or anger about out little conversation a while ago' "I think Kuro-sama went out to hunt the demon the lady in the information booth told us about" Fai said smiling while pointing a finger up. Tomoyo then appeared "well that's no good we we're planning to have your welcome party today and we can't start without Kurogane now can't we?" She said sadly<br>"No need to worry Tomoyo-chan I'll go out to look for our late puppy and make sure we come back before the party" Fai said smiling brightly as he headed out the cafe doors.  
>Meanwhile in an empty street...<br>Kurogane furiously kicked a small stone that stood in his way "Dammit why do I even care what happens to that blonde idiot" Kurogane just kept on walking and walking not caring where he went or what time it is all he cared about was hunting a demon to take away all his anger and stress that the idiot waiter caused him. He soon noticed that he was alone in the sidewalk surrounded by demons. He smirked "this is exactly what I need" he said bringing out his sword "come at me you stupid demons" the demons accepted that statement as a challenge and attacked him all at once but Kurogane easily dealt with them "what a bunch of weaklings" 'but damn every time I beat one another one shows up how many of them are there?'  
>After 20 continuous minutes of fighting ...<br>*huff* Kurogane was already getting tired continuously fighting demons 'hell there's just no end to them and they get stronger and stronger' then he heard a familiar voice from a far  
>"KURO-TAN WHERE ARE YOU?~" It was the blonde waiter calling out to him while waving. The voice was getting nearer and nearer then he realized that if the blonde idiot was to come here he would only be in danger or being killed "Dammit you idiot stay away from here!" Kurogane shouted hoping the blonde would hear. Fortunately Fai heard him but unfortunately he continued forward.<br>"I can't leave without you Kuro-puppy I promised Tomoyo-chan I would bring you back before the welcome party for me starts" Fai said with a smile upon reaching him and the pack of demons.  
>"Who the hell would want to go to your party? And you would only be a burden to me here idiot" Kurogane said to the blonde that stupidly is now at his side.<br>Fai threw darts at the demon hitting them with amazing accuracy and precision. Kurogane was in a bit of a shock that the blonde had such a talent "Don't worry I'll do my best not to burden you Kuro-puu now let's get this over with so we can head back" Fai said still wearing his usual smile.  
>Few minutes later...<br>There are only a few demons left and Fai dodged an attack by jumping and landing on top of a post. "phew that was a close call, how are you doing Kuro-doggy?" Fai said smiling and waving  
>"Stop calling me nicknames you idiot an- behind you!" Kurogane shouted but it was too late, a demon knocked Fai into a wall causing him to be sitting in a pile of rubble and surrounded by demons "shit" Kurogane swore as he ran in front of Fai and used a technique that caused all the demons to disappear but at the cost of breaking his katana. Fai clapped his hands while using his smile "I wouldn't have expected Kuro-rin to be any better" but the crimson eyed man didn't say anything but instead took the sheath of his sword and lightly tapped Fai's ankle. Fai winced at the pain "ouch...don't worry kuro-sama i won't die from a wound like this" he said smiling<br>"It's not that you won't die It's that you can't die" kurogane tsked  
>"you know what I hate more than demons?" Kurogane asked<br>"no but i have a feeling you're going to tell me"  
>"I don't feel like saying pretty things and I've lost count on how many I've killed but I will kill those who come at me and those I hold dear but I absolutely hate those who throw their lives away"<br>"Then you must hate me the most Kuro-sama...but don't worry I won't die" Fai said with a sad smile it felt as if his mask was starting to break "not yet at least..." Fai murmured  
>"what?" he asked but the blonde only smiled and put back on his mask of cheerfulness<br>"nothing kuro-rin i just said we should get back to the cafe before the party starts"  
>"fine but don't think this is over you damn idiot" Kurogane said as he noticed the blonde had trouble standing up<br>"eheh i think I sprained my ankle...but don't worry I won't die from- " he was cut short when Kurogane suddenly lifted him carrying him (bridal style).  
>"aw how sweet of you Kuro-daddy" Fai said poking Kurogane's cheek<br>"Urusai don't make me drop you idiot" Kurogane growled  
>Fai smiled...a genuine one..no mask no nothing it was the real smile of Fai "arigato Kuro-sama"<br>Kurogane felt himself smile "idiot" he murmured  
>A few minutes later...<br>Sakura and Tomoyo stood outside the cafe waiting for the arrival of the two only to be surprised with what they saw.  
>"Why are you two outside?" Kurogane asked<br>"The question is did something happen between the two of you?" Tomoyo asked then Kurogane recognized the faces of Tomoyo and Sakura...it was the faces of girls with wide imagination.  
>"N-no it's not what you think" He said then looked at Fai and dropped him on the ground<br>"ow that was rough Kuro-daddy" Fai said sitting up stright and rubbing his back.  
>"Kuro-daddy?" Sakura asked<br>"Un" Fai nodded "Me and Kuro-daddy got married that's why he was carrying me that way"  
>"Urusai" Kurogane said to Fai then he looked at the two girls who were now giggling "don't believe this idiot he's just talking nonsense"<br>"Don't worry Kurogane we definitely understand your situation" Tomoyo said giggling  
>"You two are so cute together having a lovers' quarrel" Sakura said giggling alongside Tomoyo<br>"We are not!" Kurogane shouted but the two girls just kept giggling and whispering with each other. Then the door to the cafe opened and Syaoran came out.  
>"um..everything is ready Tomoyo-hime and Sakura-hime" he said shyly<br>Tomoyo clapped 3 times "alright then it's about time this party started, come lets go inside"  
>Kurogane helped the blonde up and slung his shoulder over Fai's to help him walk<br>"you're so nice kuro-daddy" Fai said smiling  
>"Urusai and stop calling me daddy" and so they went on bickering until they got inside.<br>"Sugoi" Fai remarked as he saw the beautiful decorations and the delicious looking food.  
>"Welcome to the family of Cat Eyes Cafe Fai" Tomoyo gladly announced<br>"Arigato Tomoyo-chan" Fai said with a bright smile though he felt sad inside...Kurogane noticed that the blond was smiling but it was a fake one.  
>"alright everyone lets drink until we can't drink anymore" Tomoyo said raising up a glass of wine<br>Everyone except Kurogane raised their glasses up high "Hai!" they said as they started drinking. Sakura poured wine in Syaoran's glass and they happily chatted and drank together with Tomoyo. Kurogane then noticed Fai slipping away and into the balcony on the second floor. He checked on the 3 kids that were getting drunk well almost, Syaoran managed to politely refuse the wine saying his glass was full. He then following the blonde and when he got there Fai was talking to himself with a blue pendant on his left hand and a glass of wine on the other...

Fai's Pov  
>I quietly slipped away from the party and went on the balcony looking at the stars when a shooting star passed by..."a shooting star...Fai I hope you're seeing this beautiful night sky...just like that time.." I said with a sad smile as I raised my glass allowing the moon's light to reflect on the glass.<br>_Flashback  
>Two 10 year old boys with blond hair and blue eyes were lying down on a grassy plain while watching the starry night sky above them...<br>"ne ne Fai look It's a shooting star" One of them said happily said while pointing at the shooting star  
>"you're right! close your eyes and make a wish Yui" and so the 2 boys closed their eyes and made a wish as the shooting star passed by...they opened their eyes...<br>"what did you wish for Fai?" the one called Yui asked  
>"I wish to see more pretty skies like this with you" Fai answered smiling brightly as he looked at his brother "what about you Yui?"<br>"Let's see I wish to be with Fai forever and ever because every day is a fun and happy day with Fai" He said happily while looking at Fai.  
>"Hmm then what if I die?" Fai asked<br>"eh then...then I would die with you" I answered puzzled why he would ask such a question.  
>His brother his him on the head "ow what was that for?"<br>"baka if I die then you should continue living for the 2 of us" he answered  
>"but life is no fun without you" Yui said frowning as Fai sighed standing up and while Yui also stood now they stand face to face with each other.<br>"Close your eyes and hold out your hand" Fai ordered and Yui did as told.  
>"now open your eyes" when I did I saw a blue pendant on my hand then Fai smiled<br>"that pendant is made of my magic...so if I die I'll always be there with you in spirit and in your heart" Yuui smiled  
>"Fai let's make a promise...that we'll always be together no matter what happens" he said while Fai nodded "Un"<br>They hugged each other as the moon shone above them...little did Yui know what sadness was about to happen...  
>End of Flashback<em>  
>I laughed at the promise back then "together forever...sadly forever does not exist in this world nor do I believe in it anymore ..." I said looking at the pendant sadly<br>"why did you have to...?" I whispered unable to finish the sentence "I still hate you but I miss you so much my dear twin brother Fai ..." I said drinking the wine in my glass then I heard the glass door to the balcony open and I immediately put my mask back on "hey there Kuro-puu".

Kurogane's Pov  
>'whats that idiot talking about?' i thought 'wait why the hell am i eavesdropping for when i can just go and ask him?'<br>I barely heard him say "I still hate you but I miss you so much my dear twin brother Fai.." he said  
>'twin brother? wait I thought his name was Fai? Then why did he just say his brother's name is Fai' I though confused 'that's it I'm going to make that idiot talk' I opened the door to the balcony.<br>"hey there kuro-puu" he said smiling but his eyes showed the opposite emotion.  
>"drop the act idiot" I said "I heard what you said"<br>"whatever could you mean kuro-neko" he said quickly putting the pendant in his pocket then raising his hand and glass up. "I was just drinking some wine kuro-kitty"  
>A vein in my head nearly popped when he said kitty 'puppy and dog are one thing but a cat and worse a kitty?' but I did my best to stay calm 'too bad idiot I know what you're doing and I am not falling for it' I thought. I was about to talk but Syaoran came carrying a drunk and passed out princess. "Err... kurogane-san, fai-san what are you doing up here?" Syaoran asked<br>"we we're talking about our honeymoon" Fai replied  
>"WHAT?WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO GO TO A HONEYMOON WITH YOU?" I shouted<br>"shh kuro-tan you might wake up Sakura-chan and if she's drunk then shouldn't you check on Tomoyo-chan?" He asked  
>"fine" I grumbled "but don't think this is over idiot I WILL break that mask" I promised<br>"I look forward to the day you will" The blond waiter said smiling but his eyes said otherwise.  
>And with that I proceeded downstairs to go get a drunken Tomoyo-hime.<p>

**A/N: sorry it wasn't that long and if it was confusing and not so nice...I lost my ideas after no one reviewed for about a week.. Well anyway PLEASE REVIEW so I can update faster, a better and longer chapter and please tell me what to improve on and if they should have their own povs most of the time or should it just be normal pov? I'm begging you please review *bows* well till next time Ja ne ^^.**


	3. Revelation of Secrets

**A/N: Hello I am back I'm very sorry this took a long time..sorry for OOC and if this chapter Isn't good because i was distracted and tired from school and had trouble with ideas and also sorry for wrong grammar I was very sleepy when I double checked this and uploaded it. I am very sorry that this chapter is kind of short but I will try to make the next one longer. Thanks to the 2 people that reviewed I'm very grateful to you :D have fun reading ^^.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: Do I need to say the obvious? Of course I do. I do not own TRC.<strong>  
><em>Previously on Cat Eyes Cafe...<br>"Fine" I grumbled "but don't think this is over idiot I WILL break that mask" I promised  
>"I look forward to the day you will" The blond waiter said smiling but his eyes said otherwise.<br>And with that I proceeded downstairs to go get a drunken Tomoyo-hime._

_Normal Pov  
>The next day...<em>  
>Fai as usual woke up early and started doing his duty as a waiter when Tomoyo went down the stairs with her hand on her head. "Good morning Tomoyo-chan" Fai said gleefully. Tomoyo went to the counter and sat down.<br>"Good morning Fai-san" Tomoyo said as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.  
>"how are you feeling? You and Sakura-chan got carried away a bit too much last night" Fai informed.<br>"yes I agree...by the way Fai where were you? i didn't see you drinking with us" She asked but then Kurogane descended down the stairs followed by Syaoran

"Good morning Syaoran-kun, Kuro-pyon" Fai greeted and so did Tomoyo "good morning Kurogane, Syaoran" The two went near the counter "g-good morning Fai-san,Tomoyo-hime" Syaoran stuttered and bowed.  
>"so Fai-san where were you last night?" Tomoyo said going back to her question.<br>"I was in the balcony with Kuro-sama doing things little girls like you shouldn't know" he answered in a mischievous tone.  
>Tomoyo giggled "I never thought Kurogane would do those things" then Kurogane's eyes widened as he just realized what Tomoyo and Fai's sentences meant "N-No it wasn't like that!" he shouted.<br>"aw kuro-puu is so shy" Fai teased and Tomoyo's giggles became louder while Syaoran blushed at the topic.  
>"I AM NOT AND STOP MAKING THINGS UP YOU BASTARD" he shouted loudly as Fai began to run as Kurogane chased him.<br>_A few mins later..._  
>Kurogane and Fai settled down while Sakura went down the stairs "Good morning Sakura-chan" Fai greeted and so did Syaoran "Good morning hime did you sleep well?"<br>"Yup and I had a lot of fun last night" she happily replied.  
>"okay then I think it's about time for your training right Syaoran-kun" Tomoyo asked.<br>"h-hai then we'll be off" he said bowing then going towards the door with Kurogane.  
>"take care" Sakura said while Tomoyo and Fai were waving goodbye.<p>

Kurogane's Pov  
>"that damned waiter" I grumbled as I started walking to where me and the brat usually train<br>"u-um is something the matter Kurogane-san?" he asked hesitantly  
>Then i noticed that the street was quiet..well it is early morning but still there should be at least 1 person or animal or car around. I glanced at Syaoran "oi brat" he nodded and we came to a halt "show yourself" I shouted "If you don't then I'll go to you instead" then a man with glasses appeared "ah it appears you noticed me" he said "very well then I am Kyle Rondart and I have heard news of a Mage around here, have you seen him?" he asked but before I could answer I heard an annoying voice.<br>"KURO-DOGGY! SYAORAN" it was that  
>Blue eyed idiot again.<br>"Phew thank goodness I made it in time" he said as he went near us.  
>"Idiot why are-" he cut me off<br>"I'll explain later but right now just trust me" he said with a serious tone then he raised a gold staff with a blue gem 'wait why does he have a staff?' I thought as the blonde spoke words in a different language while symbols surrounded the 3 of us.

Fai's Pov  
>Few minutes ago...<br>Tomoyo looked at me with a serious face "Fai may I speak with you alone?"  
>"sure" I said as we went to the balcony<br>"Fai it is time for you to make a decision"  
>"what are you talking about Tomoyo-chan?" I asked 'I guessshe already knows about my little secret'<br>"a minion of the man you are running from will appear before those you care about" she looked at the street where Kurogane and Syaoran passed and so did I "I guess i can't hide anything from you Tomoyo-chan" I said

"if you do not show them who you really are then even if you get there in time you will not be able to save them" she then looked at me  
>'if it is him then...I don't have a choice..'<br>"have you chosen?"  
>"Don't worry Tomoyo-chan I won't let anyone hurt out puppy duo" I said smiling<br>"then best be on your way"  
>"yup" I nodded as I headed to where Kuro-tan and Syaoran-kun are.<br>_Present time..._  
>"This aura...damn I hope I'm not too late" I said as I ran as fast as I can. Luckily I made it in time, I sighed one full of relief and ran to them "KURO-DOGGY!SYAORAN!" I shouted to get their attention which I did get.<br>"Phew thank goodness I made it in time" I said as I got to them  
>"idiot why are-" I cut him off not having any time to waste for explanation.<br>"I will explain later but right now just trust me" I said seriously and it seems they got the message and remained quiet. I summoned my staff and raised it high. I started chanting a spell to teleport us back into my room in the cafe.

In Fai's room...  
>Kurogane's Pov<br>'he used teleportation magic? So just who the hell is he?' I thought then looked at the blond "oi idiot start explaining how you are able to use such magic?" I demanded "Kuro-puppy is so demanding but I guess I really don't have a choice.." he said sitting on his bed as he started explaining with a fake smile and sad eyes "well you see I'm a Mage from Celes..And my king he started killing innocent people so I had no choice but to kill him as I have promised..But I couldn't so I sent him to deep sleep"  
><em>Flashback... (Fai's Pov)<br>A man kneeled down before Ashura-ou explaining a situation "My king a beast has been Murdering a number of villagers and every soldier sent to investigate has ended up dead please I beg of you please help us".  
>"Ashura-ou please let me kill this beast! I won't let anything or anyone hurt the innocent people of Celes!" I said with determination<br>"very well then you will go tomorrow morning but you must promise me to kill this beast" he said as I nodded "hai".  
>The next morning..<br>I set out to find the beast but found nothing so I went back to the castle to see everyone dead and Ashura-ou sitting on his throne with bloodied hands. My eyes widened in shock as he stood up and started walking towards me "what happened Ashura-ou?"  
>"did you know Fai the more I kill the stronger my magic becomes"<br>"then that means..."  
>"yes Fai I am the beast and now it's time to fulfil your promise"<br>I used a spell on him but it was not one for killing but for putting someone into a deep sleep. He smiled "ah this is the spell I taught you..but I will awaken from this deep slumber and when I do I will hunt you down" he said as he fell into a deep sleep.  
>"I know that but I can't kill the man I treated as a father!"<br>A few weeks later...  
>I rise up from the water after seeing Ashura-ou's sleeping state under water but with the knowledge that he will soon awaken. Chi a girl that I made out of my magic was waiting for me with a towel. I ruffled her hair "he is still asleep but I must leave this place and hide because he will awaken soon and when he does he will hunt me down" she nodded in understanding as I put my shirt back on, took my staff and casted a teleportation spell .<br>End of flashback_  
>"that man Kyle is a minion of Ashura-ou meaning that he has already woken up..It's only a matter of time before I end up dead" he chuckled<br>"Idiot who said I'd let you die?" I said loud enough to shock the blonde  
>"w-what?" he said stuttering<br>"oh great are you deaf now? I said I WON'T LET YOU DIE IDIOT" I shouted to make sure he heard me  
>"wah Kuro-wanwan is so loud" he said covering his ears while smiling<br>"idiot don't smile if you don't want to" I said as he went closer and hugged me "But I want to smile...I want everyone around me to keep smiling.." he said "thank you Kuro-tan.." I gently wrapped an arm around him "idiot" I said as a smile entered my lips.  
>A few minutes later...<br>'I know the idiot is having a moment but...' "HOW LONG SO YOU PLAN TO KEEP HUGGING ME?" I shouted  
>"eh but you're just too cuddly Kuro-huggy" I felt a vein pop 'cuddly? huggy? that is it I'm killing this bastard'<br>"GET OFF OF ME!" I said while trying to remove him from me then Sakura came in "Kurogane-san ,Fai-san Tomoyo-" she put a hand on her mouth and turned into a deep shade of Red when she saw the two of us "s-sorry for interrupting" she slammed the door shut before I could say something. The Mage laughed "looks like she got the wrong idea Kuro-daddy" I growled "this is your fault idiot! Now get off me before someone else comes in!"  
>The idiot was silent for a moment as if he was in a trance when he suddenly pushed me to the floor "what the hell?" I said loudly. He snapped out of his trance and stared at me "kuro-tan" he said quietly like a whisper "What was I..Damn not again" he said looking shocked as he quickly moved away from me "sorry...kuro-sama" then he ran to the door.<br>Fai's Pov  
>I leaned against the railing of the balcony 'I guess I need to avoid people for the time being' I thought of going back to my room but then I remembered that Kuro-yummy was still there so I decided to head out.<br>"Fai-san where are you going?" Sakura asked still holding a round tray with Tomoyo beside her while Syaoran was cleaning tables.  
>"I'm going to get some fresh air and take a little walk" i answered<br>"how long will your walk take?" Tomoyo asked  
>"I don't really know but you don't need to wait up for me" I said quickly walking out before they could ask any more questions.<br>_Few minutes later..._  
>I drank the blood of a cat but of course I didn't kill it 'why... did I suddenly want to drink his blood when I was near him? I mean I've controlled myself with my magic I never thought my vampire side would activate' I thought as I put my hand in my hair and started to head back only to have my way blocked by someone.<br>"Good afternoon Fai-sama" a man known as Kyle said. I immediately went on guard but still kept up my mask.  
>"good afternoon to you too Kyle I rarely see you would show yourself in the afternoon" I commented.<br>"Well it is true I don't like showing myself in the afternoon but I am under the order to take you back as soon as possible" he explained.  
>"And why is that?" I asked already knowing the answer.<br>"Ashura-ou wants to see you" he said smirking "if you won't come then I'll just have to take you by force."  
>"I'd like to see you try" I challenged and the battle begun ...<p>

**A/N: I like cliff hangers :D but I think you can guess what will happen and can you please tell me if the part where Fai is a vampire is okay or if I should change it and yea short chapter, very sorry about that... well anyway I guess the time for me to update is 2-3 weeks but if a lot of people would review I'll do my best to update every 7-10 days (got the idea to do this from a classmate who won't tell me her pen name :|). Well anyway till next time thank you for reading and sorry for making you wait *bows and leaves***


	4. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hi all and thanks for waiting but unfortunately it's not a new chapter but an Authors Note. I am very sorry for having you all wait for a long time it's because I have been very busy with school so I didn't have time to write chapters (due to all that hellish studying T.T). Now academically school is done but there's still things to be done in school but at least I don't have to study meaning I can write faster more~. One problem though all the ideas that was in my head seem to have flown away :T don't worry I'll think of other ideas soon but if want to help poor little me then you can suggest ideas to me :D. Okay that would be all see you next time and I hope you can bear with me just a bit more~


End file.
